Géant Hypérion
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Hyperion's bombardment brings chaos to the enemy. Removes buff of 1 enemy and inﬂicts 3312%. 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage. When the bullet gauge is full, it ignores the enemy's DEF and inﬂicts 100% accuracy. along with an additional ﬁxed damage of 2384%. |activeCD1 = 14 sec |activeskill2 = Scorched ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Hyperion's bombardment burns down the earth. Inﬂicts 1943% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 3 sec. 1 bullet gauge inﬂicts 950% additional damage and increases duration of stun by 3 sec. When the bullet gauge is full, it removes helpful buffs of all enemies, ignores all of the enemy's DEF with a hit of 100% accuracy, and inﬂicts an additional ﬁxed damage of 1421%. |activeCD2 = 19 sec |activeskill3 = Quick Loading |aEffect3 = Quickly loads the gun. Immediately charges up the bullet gauge to max and increases ATK by 248% for 16 sec. |activeCD3 = 26 sec |passive1 = Unbreakable Will |pEffect1 = Through sheer iron will, he has realized his own path. Decreases damage received by 25%, and duration time of the debuff by half. |passive2 = Those Who Seek Death Shall Live |pEffect2 = You live if you wish to die and you die if you wish to live. This is the motto that Hyperion lives by when he goes to the battlefield and he is not afraid of death. Gains Immunity for 12 sec when HP drops down to or below 60% and resets cooldown of all skills. 34 sec |passive3 = Amplify Bullet |pEffect3 = Hyperion's cannon's power limit increases. Maximum bullet gauge increases by 1 bullet gauge slot and increases recharge speed by 1%. |normaleffectex = [[Damage Type]]The Korean version actually featured a longer version of the normal attack description: "Charge bullets instead normal attacking and increases DEX. Bullet stack rate is affected by his ATK Speed (of up to 5 squares). If he stores more than five bullets he compensates with Cooldown reduction.", Giants KR#Giant Hyperion A bullet is charged everytime Hyperion stomps the ground (animation), but he will not do so in the rate that he would normally attack in. The conversation rate of his ATK SPD with his normal attack charge is unknown, but low. The DEX buffs can stack up to 5 times and is believed to be around ~2%-5% per stack. They wear off immediatly with the consumption of bullets. He will not trigger Magic Effects such as Cooldown Reduction, making them useless for him. Bullets in the gauge are emptied when one of his damaging skills were used. |aEffect1_ex = The skill does not explain the following for both Chaos Strike and Scorched: The skills will always (considering they did not MISS) inflict their base damage (~3300% for Chaos, ~1900% for Scorched). The number of bullets in the gauge will then increase that damage by 950% for each. For 4 bullets, that will mean an additional 3800% damage ontop of the skill's base damage (for Scorched, the stun duration is also increased). 5 bullets will actually offer less additional damage to the skill as it is now ~2300%/~1400% damage. However, it compensates with its additional effects, namely gaining the damage property, hitting with 100% accuracy and ignoring all of the target's Defense. BTW, the additional damage is the one gaining the property, while the base damage gains the "ignores the enemy's DEF" aspect (which in the Gigantes form, makes no difference, but is worth mentioning for damage number tracying). |aEffect2_ex = see above |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = Upon acquring the Ultimate passive, the rate with which Hyperion charges his bullets (normal attack) is increased by 40%. The Global version's pre-patch notes stated that recharge rate is supposedly 1%, which is most likely based on a typo. (Compare: 최대 탄환게이지 1칸증가, 탄환 충전 속도 40%증가) }}